This invention relates to a luggage trolley including a foldable framework associated with a portable case which, when the framework is extended from the case, will retain luggage placed between the extended framework and the portable case.
U.S. Pat. No. Re. 28,757, reissued Apr. 6, 1976 and corresponding to original U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,709,513 issued Jan. 9, 1973, and 3,960,252, issued June 1, 1976, both issuing to K.A.I. Cassimally, provide examples of portable luggage cases with an extendable framework which cooperates with the luggage case to form a trolley to receive and retain luggage. The trolley of U.S. Pat. No. Re. 28,757 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,709,513 includes a framework comprising a handle and a pair of wheels which can be folded into a closed position adjacent the exterior of the sides and one face of a portable case. When unfolded into an open position, the wheels project below the case and the framework projects outwardly therefrom and is locked to form a wheeled trolley.
The trolley of U.S. Pat. No. 3,960,252 discloses a framework which may be stored in a flat condition solely within one face of the portable case and which is easily separable therefrom to allow the case to be carried without the framework, if desired. This structure is effected by providing a telescoping handle which may be folded upon one face of the case to which is attached a pair of pivotal wheel assemblies which may also be folded into wheel recesses in the case storage face. The entire framework is received by sockets in the case which receives bar-like extensions of the framework.
Although the above-described luggage trolleys have many advantages, it has been considered desirable to produce a combined portable luggage case and wheeled luggage trolley wherein the framework forms an integral part of the case structure and which, if use of the trolley is not desired, does not require removal and separate storage thereof. Further, for economy of manufacture, reduction in weight and strength, it has been considered desirable to eliminate the telescoping framework elements.